


Tell Me My Name Again

by CinnamonBees



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: another song fic from the same album as the last, i might do a fic for every song on the album, this will also hurt a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBees/pseuds/CinnamonBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been fifteen years since Stanley Pines lost his brother and took his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me My Name Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pEQrloBG9Y

Stan Pines opened his eyes and groaned at the harsh sunlight leaking through the blinds. Another restless night had caused the bags under his eyes to grow darker. He had grown used to insomnia and anxiety ruling his life. He dragged himself out of bed, knowing that he needed to make money if he wanted to stay in the town. _If he wanted to stay with his brother._

 

It was the same routine every day. _and it doesn’t get easier._

 

The Mystery Shack made enough money to pay rent, and a little bit more on the side too. The money didn’t make Stan feel happy. _Nothing could make him feel happy after what he had done. Hours spent each night, yards below the surface of the earth, pouring over an entire library's’ worth of books on things he barely understood_.

 

He shuffled his way to the bathroom, getting ready for the day’s trials. He looked in the mirror and felt a familiar ache in his heart. Every morning, he was impaled by the guilt at what had happened to his brother, at what he had done to his brother. His own face bearing such a close resemblance to the man he had lost. _I’m sorry, Ford. I’m sorry I wasn’t smart enough to keep you safe. I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to save you now._ He apologized to his reflection, wishing for the millionth time that it was his twin, and not his own pathetic image.

 

Fixing the glasses sitting on his nose, he ran through his charade, as he did every morning.

 

_My name is Stanford Pines, I run The Mystery Shack._

_I have no family and no one i can trust. I only care about money._

_ My name is Stan Pines, and I am alone. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is purposefully set before anything important happens in Stan's life. Before the twins are born, before Soos was a part of his life. It's meant to hurt you but also remember that he had to have gone through a hard time before things got better.


End file.
